The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements having a main frame with a foldable outrigger frame pivotally attached thereto, and more specifically to a latch system for releasably securing the outrigger frame in a folded position.
Agricultural implements having one or more outrigger frames pivotally connected to a main frame for rocking by a hydraulic actuator between a lower field-working position and an upright storage or transport position are well-known in the art. Typically such implements include a brace or support connected to the main frame with a U-shaped member or clevis which receives a portion of the outrigger frame as the latter is rocked up toward the transport position. A lockup pin is then inserted through apertures in the ends of the legs of the clevis to lock the outrigger in the transport position. To lower the outrigger, the hydraulic actuator is activated to relieve any pressure on the lockup pin, and the pin is removed. The outrigger is then lowered to the surface of the ground. An example of the aforementioned type of device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,684. Sometimes an operator will fail to follow the recommended established procedures and will not activate the hydraulic system to relieve the pressure on the pin before attempting to remove the pin from the clevis, which can make the pin difficult to remove and permit the outrigger to fall if force is used to remove the pin. Bypassing established procedures, the operator can therefore both endanger himself and cause damage to the equipment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved latching system for an outrigger of an agricultural implement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an outrigger latching system which helps to prevent an operator from deviating from the recommended procedure for rocking the outrigger between field-working and transport positions.
It is a further object to provide an improved outrigger latching system which prevents any substantial rocking of the outrigger from the transport position if the transport lockup pin is removed before the hydraulic system is actuated to relieve pressure on pin.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the description which follows and from the drawings.